The Weight of Need
by Aerilon452
Summary: Gemma and Nero steal a moment while on lockdown from the threat of the IRA. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE


Summary: Gemma needs Nero

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sons of Anarchy

Raiting: T

Pairing: Gemma and Nero

**THE WEIGHT OF NEED:**

Gemma tried so hard not to stare at him, tried not wanting him while she was in the club house. Things had turned bad between them and the Real IRA. Friends, allies, and members were free game and thus needed the protection of the Samcro. Gemma tried to make it look like she was still with Clay. She looked over to him; Clay was so close and she was supposed to be back at his side. She was supposed to be Clay's old lady. That wasn't what Gemma wanted anymore. She wanted Nero and all that came with him. Nero had this way about him that took all of her shit off her shoulders. The weight on her chest lifted with Nero around her, with his lips to hers taking all the air from her lungs when he kissed her. He was sitting right there, so close, and yet out of reach. Gemma, under the guise of walking through the crowd, she strode by him and casually brushed his knee with her hand. It was signal to follow her; carefully.

Nero was looking at every face he could except the one he wanted. Gemma was moving through all the people assembled doing what she did best. She was a mother to them all. Nero felt pride swelling his heart just hearing her voice reassuring the other woman, the kids, and joking with the men. Then, she was walking by him and her hand brushed his knee. She wanted him to follow her, but he couldn't make a move until Clay was distracted. Right now, the former King had his gaze pinned right on Nero's chest. It made him uncomfortable, but he knew how to play this game. This was his life and Gemma was the one he had been waiting for. Nero rose from his chair and drifted the pool table where Lilah was playing Bobby Elvis. He had to keep a relaxed position. Right now he was a friend of the club, a business associate of Jax, the President of the MC, and the new King.

Gemma walked down the hall and around the corner. She leaned back against the wall, her head tipped back, and her eyes closed. Her skin ached with the need to touch Nero, to have him touch her. She wanted his lips, the feel of his chest breathing against hers hard. Gemma should be scared at how badly she wanted Nero, but it didn't. He was a man who made her feel things neither John nor Clay could. All Gemma had to do now was wait. Nero had to make it look casual as he moved around the room until he could come down the hall where she was waiting for him. Her heart was beating so fast that she was certain it would beat out of her chest until he was standing in front of her.

Nero moved about the room making idle chit chat with the Sons that he knew from when they were hold up at Diosa Norte. He was buying time until he could escape down the hall and once again be held by Gemma. Casually, Nero cast his gaze to Clay, who was finally looking in another direction. His blood thundered through his veins and raced to his head. He was dizzy with thoughts of being with Gemma as his feet carried him through the crowd and down the hall. Nero was consumed with thoughts of what would happen when he was able to touch her when hands grabbed his arms. Suddenly his body was against hers and her lips were being devoured by the sinfully sweet lips that belonged to Gemma.

Gemma hadn't realized how badly she had wanted to kiss Nero until she was pulling him against her and draping her arms over his shoulders. His hands slid down her waist, over her ass, and gave her a squeeze even as he pulled her in tighter. She could feel him hard and wanting her. Women needed to be wanted. Gemma knew Nero wanted her and not just for fun. She gasped and they broke apart breathing the same air. Her chest rose and fell against his, but they couldn't stay where they were, someone would see them. Without a word she took Nero's hand and pulled him even further down the hall to where the dorm room had been cleaned, but left vacant. Gemma closed the door and locked it. She didn't want anyone to walk in on them.

Nero heard the click of the door lock and that gave his passion free reign. His hands grabbed her about the waist, hauling her close taking her lips. Further down his hands traveled until he was gripping the back of her thighs so he could pick her up. Gemma feasted at his lips while he carried her to the bed, but the clothes wouldn't come off. Nero just needed the taste of her, the feel of her to get him through the day. His shins hit the bed and one knee bent to rest on the mattress so he could take Gemma down under him. He rocked in against her, grinding his hard cock against her jean covered pussy that he desperately wanted to be buried inside. Until they had more time, Nero had to content himself with her lips and with the feel of her body below him.

Gemma lost focus on all that was around her except for Nero. She was her world now. Every morning she woke up craving him. Every night she went to sleep hungering for his arms to be around her. Right now she could indulge in him. Eagerly she fought him to control the kiss while arching her hips into him as he ground down on her. "Oh god!" Gemma gasped. She caught him off guard, rolling them so she was on top. Nero sat up, his hands at her hips. "I need you inside me so bad." Gemma confessed cupping Nero's face. She angled her head kissing him sweetly, but still with so much passion.

Nero drank down Gemma's moans as he moved his hands up and down her back, to her hips guiding her jean covered thighs over him. "Take me like this Gemma," He growled against her lips. "This is all we can have right now." Gemma moved over him, subtly increasing her pace. He could hardly contain the moan that rumbled in his chest. When she moved over him pieces of the world fell away, quieted, and all there was only Gemma. Nero was back in his old life, pulled in no matter how he fought to stay clear. She was the only one to make the pain of the past less and less.

Gemma dropped her hands down to Nero's shoulders, digging her fingers into the fabric of his shirt. "I want this baby, you and me." She kissed him stilling the movement of her hips. Soon they would be missed. Soon she would have to get back. "I can't wait until all this shit is over." Gemma leaned in resting her forehead to his. Nero cupped her face, muttered something to her in Spanish that she didn't understand, but the sound of his voice soothed her ravaged soul. Before she could have what she wanted, she had to make sure Clay was taken care of; for good.


End file.
